pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Scraggy/Użytkownik:Jabudex/Opowiadanie/SJ079
SJ078 | nback = Siostra bliźniaczka Kate!Kate i May! | teraz = Ucieczka z posiadłości Onixów! | next = Użytkownik:Scraggy/Użytkownik:Jabudex/Opowiadanie/SJ080 SJ080 | nnext = Pokaz na czwartą wstążkę! }} | scr = EP071.png 250px | nzwpl = Ucieczka z posiadłości Onixów! | nzwus = nie wyemitowano | serjp = Super podróże | serus = Super podróże : Największa rywalizacja! | nrus = 025 | nrjp = 079 | nrodc = 079 | dtus = niewyemitowane | dtpl = 27 grudnia 2012 | anim = Scraggy i Jabudex | scen = Scraggy i Jabudex | opis = Scraggy i Jabudex | asdr = Scraggy i Jabudex | dran = Scraggy i Jabudex }} Główne wydarzenia *Bohaterowie przypływają na wyspę wszystkich strachów. *Tam atakują ich Onixy. *Machop Kate ewoluuje i staje się Machoke'm i uczy się Łamacza Murów. Debiuty LUDZIE POKEMONY *Machoke (Kate) Odcinek Część 1 Art.=Jutro pokazy, chodźmy na wyspę wszystkich strachów! Kate=Czemu? Art=Bo tam można spotkać Onixa! Helen=Możecie potrenować przed walką z Blaine'm. Jimmy=To wybierajmy się na wyspę wszystkich strachów! OPENING Menager bohaterów=Jesteśmy na miejscu. Art=Dziękujemy Menagerze. Mnager=Mówcie mi Jervis. Kate=To kiedy po nas przyjedziesz...Jervis? Jervis=Przypłynę po was na kolację. Jimmy=Na plaży musimy być przed 19:00. Kate=To do zobaczenia!Szukam Onixa! Art.=Poczekaj na nas! Pikachu=Pika! *W lesie Kate=Eee...gdzie jest wyjście Blastoise? Blastoise wystraszył się i powrócił do pokeballa lecz wyszedł i zrobił obrzydzoną minę. Art=Kate! Kate=O cześć Art.Dobrze że tu jesteś ^^ Art=E,AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Kate=Co ci się we mnie nie podoba, co? Art=Zzza tobbbbą jest OOOONIX! Kate=O jaki piękny ^^ Art=No chodź!Naprzód Poliwhirl!Bąbelkowy Promień! Onix opowiedział związaniem a potem rzucił Poliwhirla odchodząc. Kate=Co to za dziwaczny Onix? Art=Bardzo spokojny, nie? *Na drugiej stronie lasu. Helen=ART! Jimmy=Kate, gdzie jesteście!? Helen=Charizard naprzód!Poleć i znajdź Arta oraz Kate! Charizard=Chari! Charizard poleciał a po chwili oberwał Kamiennym Ostrzem. Helen=Ttto Onix! Jimmy=Starmie do boju!Armatka Wodna! Onic użył Błysko Działa i Armatka nie podziałała. Jimmy=Powrót!Gdzie jest Chansey? Kate=Siedzi na Onixie! Jimmy=Wracaj tamtąd!Powrót! Kate=Twoja Chansey jest zakochana w mocnych chłopakach. Jimmy=Wiem -.-. CO TO ZA POKEMON? Część 2 Kate=O matko, kolejny Onix! Art=Dragonite, Armatka Wodna! Kate=Sejsmiczny Wstrząs Machop! Machop rzucił Onixem górę a potem zaczął używać Ciosu Dynama.Gdy uderzył w Onixa nastąpił wybuch. Onix=Onix x.x (To znaczy NDW) Coś po chwili spadło na ziemię z poważnym wyrazem twarzy. ??=Machoke!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kate=Ekstra, jesteś Machoke'm! Machoke=Macho! Kate=I ciągle z ciebie mój Macho! Art=HAHAHAHA! Pikachu=Pika pika chu! Art=Poszukajmy Helen i...co to? Kate=Rhyhorn!Mój stary przyjaciel. Art=A skąd wiesz że to on? Kate=Ma jeszcze mój bandaż.Daj, ściągnę ci go. Rhyhorn=Rhy, Rhyhorn! ???=Mówi że wie gdzie jest Kate i Jimmy. Art i Kate=Meowth!Co ty tu robisz? Meowth=Przyszedłem tu z Siostrą Joy by dowiedzieć się czy wszystkie pokemony na tej wyspie są w dobrym stanie. Siostra Joy=Co to?Zespół R! Jessie=Czas na Jessie! James=Jamesa! Cassidy=Cassidy! Butch=I Butcha! Persian=Oraz Persiana! Kate=Cicho bądźcie! ZespółR=Bo co!? Art=Zami sobaczcie. Po chwili Onix zaczął gonić Zespół R! Sezpół R=Zespół R znowu ucieka! Helen=Patrzcie, to Kate i Art! Kate=Jeszcze R tu został? Łamacz Murów Machoke! Zespół R=Zespół R błyska!Niech dopadnie was zła kołyska! Bohaterowie=Co? *Na plaży. Jervis=Możecie wkońcu iść na kolację bo już stygnie. BOhaterowie=Dobrze!Do zobaczenia Meowth i SIostro Joy! Siostra Joy i Meowth=Do zobaczenia! *Na kolacji. Art=Jutro pokazy. Helen=Zobaczysz jak cię pokonam! Jimmy=Zdziwisz się!Ja walczę o 5! Helen=No i co!Ja o 4! Art=CISZA!CHCEM SPOKOJNIE ZJEŚĆ! Helen i Jimy=Okey. Czy Helen i Jimmy trafią do finału?Czy May zaszkodzi im zdobyciem wstąki?Zobaczmy rywalizację tych 3 koordynatorów już w kolejnym odcinku! CO TO ZA POKEMON?=Onix! CDN W kolejnym odcinku Helen=Stalowy Ogon Dragonair! May=Venusaur dobij go Dzikimi Pnączami! Pokemony Sderzyły się. *Inna scena Jimmy=Boomerang Marowak! Donnie=Armatka Wodna Blastoise! Nastąpił wybuch